The Kira game
by Arrancar open account
Summary: Ichigo finds a Death Note and shows it to the newest guest at the Kurosaki clinic. But what will he do when he finds out that the guest is the infamous Kira?
1. Apples and Strawberries

(Chapter 1: Apples and Strawberries)

It was 7:00 pm. I was walking home when I saw a black book on the ground. Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm 16 years old and I'm a substitute Shinigami. Anyway, I found this notebook lying there on the ground. It said deathnote on it, so I wondered what it was. On another note(No pun intended), this new kid named Light Zensho moved to our town and actually is living at our house because he has nowhere else to stay. Of course my dad took him in after hearing that. He also, transfered to our school. He's 18, so it's kinda weird having him at our school. Especially since he's in my class and everyone else is around my age.

*Light POV*

I am Light Yagami. I'm 23 years old and am living at the Kurosaki clinic after escaping a nearly life threatining situitation in my old town. My Shinigami, Ryuk, somehow managed to save me by using another Shinigami. Then, to escape N, I went to the nearest town to my own. That's why I'm here now. I will still use the Death Note for the purpose of killing criminals…However, Ichigo Kurosaki…Must never know of this. Speak of the devil, he just got home(I can always tell by his dad's battle cries and atempts to attack him).

"Hey, Light." He said.

"Yeah, Ichigo?" I responded. Ryuk was oddly phased while looking at Ichigo.

"I found this book…It says 'Death Note' on it. Maybe you know what it is."

I couldn't form any words. He, Ichigo, has a Death Note? I have to get it from him…Or, I could use him…It should work to my advantage… "I'm pretty sure it's nothing. Just a joke maybe."

"Oh. Thanks anyway." He replied and walked out of my room. Well, it wasn't exactly mine, but it was the one I was staying in. When Ichigo walked out of the room, I took out my Death Note and started to write down the names of criminals.

"At it again I see. After all the trouble I went through to save you. You know, I can't go home until your dead….And I'm the only one who can kill you." Ryuk said, hovering over my shoulders. I simply nodded and continued to write. "Can you at least get me an apple?"

I sighed. "Fine."

*Ichigo POV*

I get to my room and open the notebook. The first couple pages are the rules.

"Great, rules…" I complain. I only read the first couple and I'm shocked. "This…Is no joke…Any human who's name is written in this book…Shall die? That can't be right…You can't kill someone just by writing their name in a book…I should show this to Light." Yeah, he's sorta become an older brother to me. I walk down the stairs to his room and open the door.

*Light POV*

I feal as if I'm forgeting something…THE NOTEBOOK! I left it on my desk! I start running to the clinic as fast as possible.

"Wait, what about my apples?" Ryuk complained as I ran and he flew.

"Later, this is important!" I yelled back.

*Ichigo POV*

I walk into Light's room. What I see…Is too scary for words. But this is the first thing that came to mind. Light also has a Death Note. I walk over to it and touched it. Suddenly Light burst into the room. Being followed by…Some monster.

"Watch out Light!" I scream as I become a Soul Reaper and grab Zangetsu. I swing at the monster but my attack wne t through it. "Wh-what the hell?"

*Light POV*

'What is that form Ichigo has taken? And when did he get that huge sword. Can't let him attack Ryuk though' I thought. I slide under Ichigo while kicking the sword out of his hands.

"Ichigo! It's okay!" I said. He blinked a few times.

"How can you see me? Nevermind, what is that thing?" He asked. I was puzzled at the first question.

"It is my Shinigami, Ryuk. They…Come with the Death Note. You probably already saw and touched my Death Note, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"You can only see and hear my Shinigami from doing so."

"The kid hasn't read the rules yet has he?" Ryuk said after an odd laugh. I looked back at him. I couldn't tell if he was smiling…Or if that was just the regular look on his face. He laughed at this to. I was getting annoyed with his antics. Ichigo put his…Body…Back on and looked at Ryuk. He was still pretty uneasy about him.

"Hey Ichigo…I think you should join my cause…"

"What cause?" He asked.

"Maybe you will know from this…I'm Kira…"

*Ichigo POV*

Light's….Kira? I began to shake un controlably.

"You want me to…Kill criminals?" I asked.

"Why, yes. And if you don't…I'll kill your entire family." He said.

"YOU BASTARD!"

*Near POV*

Kira is dead. After all these years…Kira is dead. My phone began to ring. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"N sir! Even with the death of Kira, criminals continue to die!" The person on the other line said. I couldn't beleive my ears.

"Gather everyone you can! We need to find this new Kira!" I replied. This would be troublesome…However…I know of a way to catch this new Kira. And it will be foolproof…

**That's it for chapter one! Kira is back baby! **

**Next time: "The return of Kira"!**


	2. The Return of Kira!

(Chapter 2: The return of Kira!)

*Ichigo POV*

He wants me to kill criminals and if I don't he'll kill my entire family? Damn…What do I do? I know…

"What if I write your name in my Death Note first?" I asked.

"You need my name to kill me. The name I gave you…Was fake." He replied. I was shocked. An alias? Why would he do that?

"…Fine. I'll help. But right now I'm going to my room…" I left after I said this. In my room I wondered what he would make me do…And what his real name is. I decided to read some more of the rules of the Death Note. One rule caught my eye.

"I can give up half my life span to obtain the eye-sight of a Shinigami? What does that mean?"

"It means…You can see the names of the people you look at." A voice said from behind me. I jumped up. If you thought I was scared before, then you don't know what scared is. Behind me was what looked like an angel with a skull for a head. It had on a white robe with stitches all over. On it's back were raven wings.

"What are you?" I asked, trying not to hesitate even though I'm pretty sure I just peed my pants. It laughed, causing it's sharp, black teeth to shine in the light of the moon as it opened it's mouth.

"I am your Shinigami. Nevrmor. I will follow you until you die, or give up ownership of the Death Note. When that happens I will return to the Shinigami realm." Nevrmor said, a hint of graveliness in his/her voice.

"…You're…A Shinigami? Oh and uh…Are you a boy or a girl?" What a stupid question to ask on my part.

"I'm a boy. And by the way, my favorite food is strawberries…" Nevrmor added. Great, I might get eaten. But, I think I may get the Shinigami eyes. That might give me an advantage over Light.

"I want the Shinigami eyes." I told Nevrmor. He laughed.

"Already you make the deal! And I didn't even tell you about it!" He said. I had an odd feeling and then, my sister Yuzu walked into the room. I was surprised to see her name and lifespan over her head. These eyes work really well.

"Ichigo, it's time for dinner!" She said.

"Yeah, I'll be right down." And soon I would know the true name of Light Zensho. I walked down stairs and sat down at the dinner table. I saw the names and life spans of my dad, Karin, and of course Yuzu. Then, Light walked in. That's when I saw his real name. It was Light Yagami. I silently congradulated myself for my accomplishment. Light walked over and sat down next to me. Yuzu served us our food.

"Thank you, Yuzu-chan." Light said with a slight bow.

"Yeah, thanks." I added simply. Nevrmor saw Ryuk and greeted him.

"It's been awhile, Ryuk." He said

"Indeed it has, Nevrmor." Ryuk replied.

"Who are you talking to?" Light whispered to Ryuk. Ryuk chuckled and didn't answer him. I smiled. It's time for Kira to meet his match…

**Another chapter completed! Oh, and the name was reffering to the fact that Light is back at his old tricks. **

**Ichigo will be either be a great help, or a great thorn in the side of Kira. We'll see which…**

**Next time: "Danger is Near"!**


	3. Danger is Near

(Chapter 3: Danger is Near…)

*Near POV*

I sat on my chair. I had said that I found a way to to find Kira…But I really don't. With no leads and Mello gone…I'll never find Kira. He obviously knows all of L's tricks so I can't use those…He could be anyone…Of course! Light had to give the notebook to people for them to have that power. Meaning, he still has to be in Japan. And to tell what city, I'll just look at the area where the most deaths are happening. That will be my key to finding Kira.

*Ichigo POV*

Kira was right next to me. And I knew it. The most deadly man in the world was eating breakfast with me. That's like drinking tea with Aizen. I knew his name now. I just had to use the Death Note. Nevrmor must have read my thoughts.

"You gonna kill him now, or later?" He asked. I ignored him for now. But was half my life span really worth it? I assume it is. Better than the whole life spans of everyone in my family. I finished eating and went towards my room. Just then Rukia came in and turned me around to listen.

"Ichigo, come on. There's been a massive increase in the amount of Hollows lately." She said. I nodded and ran upstairs. I put Kon in my body, told him to stay out of trouble, and grabbed the notebook. I left with Rukia as we came to the spot where the sightings were. I swear, there was 1000+ freaking hollows! Rukia said there was a lot…But what the hell? I pull out Zangetsu and start slicing. I have a feeling it's gonna be awhile before I kill Light. I slash two more hollows in half. Rukia freezes a few more and they shatter along with the ice.

*Light POV*

I wonder where Ichigo went. And who the hell Ryuk was talking to. But, I won't ask considering what he did for me…

*Flashback(This is still Light's POV)*

**I lay on my back, multiple gun shots through my body. Ryuk flies in front of me. **

**"We made a deal. Your name is going in my Death Note." He said. **

**"NO! I promise, if you let me live and take me somewhere for me to be patched up…Things will stay interesting for you! You wouldn't want to be bored in that dying Shinigami realm would you?" I asked, begging for my life. Ryuk laughed. **

**"I guess…Any request on people to die before you pass out." **

**"Matsuda…And the others…Except for Near. I want to kill him myself…" I say and then pass out from the loss of blood. Ryuk carries me to the Kurosaki clinic and knocks on the door. Then he leaves to go do something that I wasn't aware of. In any case, the requested people died of heart attacks. **

*Flashback end(Still Light POV)*

I take out the Death Note and continue to write names. It was saturday, so I didn't have school. All the time I needed to kill criminals. I wrote down the names of a few more criminals and then stopped. I put the Death Note away and left the house. Ryuk followed close behind.

"Where ya goin' Light?" He asked.

"I'm going…Home, Ryuk. Home." I say with a quick glance towards him. He laughs. I continue to walk until I get to my old town and head dow to the main Kira investegation building. Sure enough, the ID reader still accepted my ID. I walked in and saw the big L on the screen. I smiled.

"It's time…L. Near will die, and so will any hopes you had for him. I hear several guns loading behind me. I turn around and see FBI agents and Near. I laugh at the sight of them and walk up to Near. None of the FBI agents fire, which is a good sign. Suddenly Ichigo appears behind Near. This, is all according to plan. Near and Ichigo finding me at similar times. Quickly I snatch Ichigo's Death Note and see his horrific Shinigami. And I thought Ryuk was scary.

"Give it back!" He screamed. I laughed.

"Then Kill Near. And everyone else here." I replied. He nodded slowly and I tossed him his Death Note back. He pulled out a pen and began to write. He jumped around, barely dodging the bullets being fired at him while still writing. He's pretty good. I was starting to get creeped out by the fact that Ichigo's Shinigami only has one eye. But I'll deal with it for now. Near and the others dropped dead and Ichigo looked up at me. I knew he was going to try something.

**Near is dead! But don't worry…Someone will replace him…**

**Next time: "Nevermore"!**


	4. Nevermore

(Chapter 4: Nevermore)

*Ichigo POV*

I was shocked. How come that bastard didn't die? I wrote his name down…But, something really I don't get is how he knew I had the eyes...

"How did you know I had the sight of a Shinigami?" I asked.

"I didn't. If you didn't have the eyes, they would have lived, if you did...Well, you can see that infront of you..." He replied. Damn. He got me.

"That doesn't explain why you're alive." I said.

"I'm alive…Because of my name."

"What?"

"I stopped you. A Shinigami has the right to stop a human from killing another human Death Note owner with his/her Death Note. I stopped you because It'd be boring without Light. " Ryuk said. Wow…Should've seen that coming. Oh wait, how could I have? That bastard will die by my hands anyway. I can't see his life-span though. Oh yeah, that rule.

*Light POV*

"You…Will be Kira from now until I say." I said. A look of shock made it's way to Ichigo's face.

"No way in hell!" He yelled. Nevrmor laughed.

"Very well then…" I said, starting to pull out my Death Note. He let out a quiet gasp. He knew what I was going to do.

"Fine…" He uttered softly. What I don't get is how he got in. On our way out I saw though. He ripped the door down. I have to admire that though…Somewhat. We headed back to Karakura town. When we got to the clinic I lied down on my bed. I sent Ichigo a text with the names of a few criminals. I wonder if he did anything.

*Siox POV*

I sat on the floor of the room where Near and Mello had been on not to long ago. I don't know what happened to them, but I heard Near solved the case. But then…Why was I here? I don't exactly like having to be around other people. Head of the Wammy house, Mr. Roger, was sitting at his desk.

"Siox, it's your time." He said.

"What…Do…You mean?" I asked. I have trouble speaking sometimes. I don't know why.

"Near…Is dead. Mello also has died, along with Matt." I was shocked when he said this. Near, Mello, and Matt(Whom I did not know very well)…Were all dead? Near and I were good friends. I was furious.

"I…Will catch Kira and exacute him…In the name of justice!" I stood up. My green eyes sparkled. Well, not really, but you get the point. My alias is Siox. I have black hair and green eyes. I'm 17 years old. My height is 5' 9" and my weight…Well, you don't need to know that. I wear a black t-shirt and tan shorts. Roger gives me a reassuring look.

"You are the only one who can do this. I truely believe that." He said. I nodded, then pulled out a little sand-timer. It was finished so I turned it back over. A new legacy has started. _My _legacy.

*Light POV*

There was one last thing to do. And it wasn't getting Ryuk some apples. I held up the USB I had brought to the base. It wasn't to hard to get good info on the Wammy house from L's computer. I plugged the USB into my new computer and opened it, it revealed the names of everyone there. I took out my Death Note and wrote down their names. Good thing it showed pictures as well. "No more of L's succsesors…Will get in my way!" I said quietly, letting out a laugh so evil, I scared myself. "It seems the L's legacy…Is about to be nevermore!"

*Siox POV*

As I was getting ready to leave, I noticed that my friends were all having heart attacks! But how could Kira have gotten that kind of Info? Suddenly, I felt a burning in my chest. It was getting harder to breath. Wait…Was I having…A heart attack?

**Yay! I made it suppenseful! **

**DAMN YOU KIRA! **

**Next time: "The end of L?"!**


	5. The end of L?

(Chapter 5: The end of L?)

*Siox POV*

I'm waiting to die…When suddenly I cough. Wait a minute…That smell…Smoke? So…I'm just having problems with my asthma? Well, that's good, but whatever's burning's not! I turn around to see that Roger's office is burning. What is he doing? I run into to see what. He's burning the whole place down! Well, he was. Now he's lying on his desk dead. From a heart attack I presume. There's nothing I could do so I ran out of the now burning building. Why wasn't I killed? Well, whatever the reason, Kira was gonna pay. All I knew to do was to leave. I couldn't have authorities thinking I did this. What was I supposed to do? I had nothing left. Then…I firgured it out. I'll pass as L.

*Light POV*

"L…Is gone for good!" I said. I smirked at my acomplishment. "L…Mello…Near…And then everyone else!" I laughed so loud that Isshin came in and asked me if there was a problem. I said no, being careful to not let him see the notebook. Ichigo ran downstairs and then into my room.

"Hey, I need a face to kill as well." He said.

"You were supposed to look them up! They were infamous criminals!" I said.

"Yeah, well I don't have a computer."

"Fine, from now on, you come to my room for us to kill. You say that you're coming here to study. Now sit down." I said. He followed instructions and sat on a chair. He looked up the names I sent him and wrote their names down. Just then, his friend Rukia burst in the room.

"Ichigo! Come quickly!" She yelled.

"What is it?" He asked, reluctant to leave his seat.

"Just hurry up!" She yelled again, this time grabbing Ichigo…And the notebook. God damnit. She let out a scream. You would too if you saw Nevrmor. Ichigo quickly got in front of her.

"Uh…I can explain!" He said. This would be bad. I have no choice but to kill her…But then Ichigo wouldn't help me…What was I supposed to do? I know. I walk over to Rukia.

"What is it Rukia?" I ask, pretending to not notice Nevrmor.

"T-that thing! It's a Shinigami!" She screamed. WHAT THE HELL? She knew what Nevrmor was? This is bad…

"What's a Shinigami?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

"That thing! And that must mean…" She looks at the notebook in her hands. "That this is…A Death Note…Ichigo, where did you find this?" She asked. Damn, she knew about that too?

*Ichigo POV*

Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, holy freaking crap! Rukia knows about the Death Note, Shinigami, and that they're connected! This is bad…

"Uh…It was just lying on the ground…I saw it and picked it up…" I said, trying not to be suspicious. God that was hard. I turned around to look at Nevrmor. He was laughing! The bastard…

"Do you know how dangerous Shinigami are? They can kill you without trying, and you can't even touch them!" Rukia said. She knew alot.

"How do you know so much about them?"

"…Soul Reapers have feared the Shinigami for years…They used to kill us Soul Reapers until the Soul king made an agreement with the Shinigami king…He said that if Shinigami stopped killing Soul Reapers…They would give him one of the strongest souls in the Soul Soceity. The man they chose was never revealed, however it was said he was from the royal gaurd. To this day we don't know what happened to him." She replied. "All Soul Reapers are taught this, so we know to stay away from Shinigami and the Shinigami Realm." That was her story. Interesting. Light seemed even more interested.

"Could you explain to me, what is a Soul Reaper?" He asked. That couldn't be good.

"Well…It's nothing." Rukia said. Good, the less she talks about that…The better. Light doesn't need to know how to gain more power.

"But, I've seen one! Ichigo is one!" He responded. Great, he remembered…Wait, how'd he know I was a Soul Reaper just from that? He's smarter than I thought…Or he's just guessing…Maybe it's both, who knows?

"How did you-" Rukia started. Then she looked at me. "I'll tell you later." Wow, he persued Rukia and got me in trouble at the same time. He's good. I'm starting to see how Kira took over the world at one point. He's a freaking genius, and he can talk anyone into doing something for him.

*Light POV*

Perfect…Now, I'll find out what a Soul Reaper is…

*A couple hours later, Light POV*

I went to see Rukia.

"Hey, Rukia! You said you would explain to me what Soul Reaper is. We still doing that?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone." She said. I nodded, and after a couple minutes of explaining, I realized just how powerful a Soul Reaper is…This is good…After I waved Rukia goodbye and left, I went into an allyway.

"What're we doin' here Light?" Ryuk asked.

"I…Want the Shinigami eyes." I said, hoping that my plan will work. Because, if it didn't, I just wasted half my life span on a stupid set of eyes.

"W-what? Y-you want the eyes? Like, now? Okay but…You know the cost…" Ryuk said, then he did something…It was all a blur…But when I opened my eyes, I saw the world in a new light. It was time…

**Lot of eventfulness in this chapter, huh? **

**Next time: "Shattered ice"! **


	6. Shattered ice

(Chapter 6: Shattered ice)

*Light POV*

Yes…It is time for my true destiny to be revealed! My destiny…As a Soul Reaper! I walk out of the ally and see the names of everyone around me. It was wonderful! With this, no one stands a chance! And if L were still around, neither would he! Now, just to find Rukia again. And then, a little experiment…I walk around the town, trying to find Rukia. Damn it she's fast. Wait, Ichigo! That's it, I'll ask Ichigo. I rush back to the Kurosaki Clinic, only to see it's being torn apart by some monsters. I believe they were called Hollows? Anyway, there was like three of them and they were freaking huge! Ichigo was in Soul Reaper form fighting them off. And there was Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki to be exact. Now was the time. I turned away and went where those two couldn't see me and wrote down the following; "Rukia Kuchiki will be killed at 9:47 PM by several Hollows, but before death will give her powers to the first person she sees." After writing that I step out of the ally. "RUKIA!" I call out. She turns to look at me and the hollow behind her delievers the finishing blow. I run up to her and catch her(I was only a couple yards away). She looks me in the eyes.

"Light…You have to help Ichigo…" She says barely. Ichigo notices Rukia and kills the hollow then runs over too her. She stabs me in the chest. What the hell? It doesn't hurt and…After a sudden burst of energy I look at myself. I'm now wearing a Soul Reaper uniform. Ichigo looks ticked off. But do I care? No way. I pull out my katana and attack one of the hollows. Wow, this is harder than I thought. These hollows are though. Actually, not so tough considering I got a hit on it. I still need some training though. Ichigo had to kill the hollow. He looked at me angrily.

"Why didn't you do something to save her?" He asked.

"What could I have done? She was dying Ichigo, I can't stop death. I can only cause it." I responded, a genuine look of sadness planted on my face.

*Ichigo POV*

'What could I have done? She was dying Ichigo, I can't stop death. I can only cause it.' Those words echoed in my head. But I can't worry about that now. What the hell am I gonna do when Byakuya finds out? Oh wait, I can spell it out with three letters, R-U-N. But really, why do hollows keep attacking the clinic? Nevrmor laughed. Can he read minds or something? Meh, I'll ask him later. Anyway, I go back inside my mostly destroyed house. Light follows, retrieving his body and trying to put it back on. I decide to help him. After nodding to me(Which I took as a thanks), he went to his room. Or the guest room, whatever you wanna call it. Did I say that earlier? Well, I went up to my room. Nevrmor laughed when we got upstairs.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's just…Light was the one who killed Rukia!" He said and then laughed again. My heart sank, froze, and shattered to peices. Well, not really, but you get the point. Light…It's over for you now. Wait a minute, Nevrmor hasn't told me the truth once! Why would that change now? He probably just wants me to turn on Light and cause more chaos…Yeah, Shinigami are jerks. I walk downstairs to Light's room. I knock on the door. He doesn't open it after five minutes of wating. Now, for Light at least, that is odd. Doesn't he want me to write names down? I open the door to see he's not there. Well, his body is. Crap…Where'd that bastard run off to?

*Siox POV*

Wow. Not one person is willing to help me. It must be becuase they dont believe I'm L. Wait a minute. I'll pretend that I have a Death Note. I'll pretend I'm Kira. The hard part is trying to get him to believe it. Oh well, I figure that out later. Right now I need to find some people that will help…All I can do is pray. Pray that I don't die trying to make this work. For Mello…For Near…For all the kids at the Wammy House…And most importantly, for L…I will solve this case.

*Light POV*

Right now I'm looking for a candy shop. Not just any candy shop, but the candy shop owned by Kisuke Urahara. Rukia told me he trained Ichigo, now I'll get him to train me. It's the perfect plan! I will find the power of my Zanpakuto if it kills me…Hopefully it won't. I get to the door. "This is it…" I mutter under my breath. I open the door to be greeted by two little kids. Seriously, she told me he was child-like, but this is ridiculous.

"Hey Urahara-san! You got a customer!" The red headed kid called out.

"Um, you work here?" I asked. Well duh, he has the name of the shop written on his shirt.

"Yeah, what of it?" He responds rather rudely.

"I was just asking." I snap back. Urahara comes through the door. Tell you the truth, I expected a lot more.

"Oh, you must be this so-called customer. Jinta, please do take him somewhere to sit." He said. So-called customer? What, he thought I wasn't gonna do anything here? It was then that I realised Ryuk wasn't following me. Where was he? Probably just eating apples or something…Or was he? He always ask me first…Anyway I sit down at the small coffee table the boy(Jinta I think Kisuke called him) had lead me to. Why was a feeling this ominous premonition? What did I feel was going to happen? What would be the worst thing that could happen. I guess I got my answer. A beam blasted through the front door. I jumped out of the way then looked through the hole the blast had made. Stand in front of the door was a person wearing all white. He had blue hair and appeared to have a hole in his stomach.

"Where the hell is Ichigo Kurosaki? Did the f*cking Garganta lead me off course?" The man said. Urahara pulled a sword from his cane, and I followed suit.

"What is it that you want?" Urahara asked.

"What is he?" I asked. Seriously, you would ask too. Have you ever seen a person with a freaking hole in their stomach?

"What am I? I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the sexta espada in Aizen's army."

**Crap! It's the Arran-kitty! Run, he'll spit up furballs at you! **

**Next time: "Getsuei revealed"!**


	7. Getsuei Revealed!

(Chapter 7: Getsuei Revealed)

*Light POV*

"Grimmjow, eh?" I said. Well this sucks. He's no Soul Reaper, and I haven't even come close to being able to fight. Well, I'll at least give it a shot. Grimmjow charged at me, his sword out. I pulled out my sword and blocked his attack. He jumped up and then slashed down, cutting my shoulder. I slashed back up at him, but he blocked. When he touched the ground again(Which wasn't too long.) he charged at me once more. This time, he ran towards me and stabbed me. Damn…I look at my sword…He's broken right through it! Well Ryuzaki…If you wanted me to die, you've finally got it. I collapse and fall backwards, only to find myself in a dark place. All I can see is the moon.

"Light, you're finally here." A voice says.

"Wh-who are you?" I ask the voice.

"You don't remember? It's me, *******." The voice whispers.

"I can't here you!"

"My name is, *******."

"It's-" I was about to say before I woke up. "Getsuei(Moon)!" I found myself yelling. A shining sphere appeared over me and attached itself to my sword. I smirked. "It's out…" I whisper. I wave my sword up, and so does Grimmjow. Urahara smilles.

"What's going on?" Grimmjow asks.

"Apperently, My Zanpakuto can control people. And that's not good for you." I swing Getsuei down, causing Grimmjow to move his Zanpakuto towards his leg. I move my blade up to my throat. "Goodbye, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"That's quite enough." Urahara said. It's just then it hit me. I'm in an illusion. For one thing, Ryuk is always with me. The person creating the illusion wouldn't know he's there, so he would be left out of said illusion. Second, why the hell would he stop me from killing an enemy? Unless that enemy was one of his friends in disgiuse. And third, I couldn't see Grimmjow's name over his head. If this was real, I would've seen it. Clever, Kisuke Urahara.

"So now can you take me out of this illusion?" I ask. Kisuke seems shocked.

"How did you know?" He asks back.

"I have ways." I say and smirk.

"Ririn, you can stop the illusion now!" Urahara said, ignoring my last remark. The area changed to an entire vally, filled with rocks and mountains. A little stuffed duck dressed in blue clothes walked over to Kisuke. I just flashed a puzzled look, and turned away. I knew not to question _anything _that happened anymore. I looked where Grimmjow was and saw a Soul Reaper with spikey red hair and lots of tattoos. His name was Renji, according to my eyes.

"Mr. Urahara!" The Soul Reaper yelled.

"Yes, Renji?" Urahara replied.

"Why did you make _me_ do this?" Renji complained. The boy named Jinta scoffed.

"Because you're a moocher!" He shouted.

"Eh…" Renji looked like he didn't know what to say. I kinda felt bad for him. KIsuke smiled then looked at me.

"Well, is that all you needed?" He asked me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I never got you're name. I remember Ichigo and he was more of a, "train first, talk later" kind of guy."

"It's Light Yagami. And that's all I needed for now, thanks." I said and realized I didn't know where the hell I was. "Uh, how do I get back?" I asked.

"Just use the ladder!" Kisuke said, pointing at a HUGE ladder. This place was undergound the entire time. Anyway, when I get back up the first thing I see is Ryuk.

"Where have ya been, Raito-kun?" He asks.

"Don't add the "kun" part. It's annoying. And I've been training." I reply.

"Aww, don't be so mean!" Ryuk laughes at this comment. I simply ignore him and move on. Getsuei…This should be interesting.

**Sorry if it's kinda short. I'm running out of plot Ideas. **

**Next time: "Shinigami"! **


	8. Shinigami

(Chapter eight: Shinigami)

*Light POV*

I decided not to tell Ichigo that I had awakened my Zanpakuto. It's better for the both of us. I had the book, I had the eyes, and I had the power. I felt like nothing could stop me. Ichigo, however, was very depressed. Watching your friend die right in front of you does that. Now it was time. "Ryuk." I said, gesturing Ryuk over to me.

"What is it Light?" He asks, walking over to me.

"I just wanna know…If there is a soul reaper in the Shinigami world, wouldn't you know about him?"

Ryuk stayed silent. Then he spoke the words, "He went by Shinigami."

"What?" I ask.

"The soul reaper, he went by Shinigami. He always wore a mask too. It was as if he didn't want anybody to know him. He didn't talk to anyone, but they all knew he hated the lot of us. He carried five Death Notes and-" I cut him off.

"Wait, five? How did he get so many?"

"He killed several other shinigami…By making them like him and then writing in the Death Note he had that that shinigami kills the person that he wrote kills him. He that three times and just stole another one I guess. He's a monster. More of a monster than us. Even the shinigami are scared of him. No one even dares to ask him what his rank is. However, there was a rumor going around when I left that Nu was demoted and he was placed at first."

"You have ranks?"

"Yep. I'm six. Or seven if the rumor's true."

"And who is Nu?"

"Rank 1 shinigami. Only the Shinigami King's rank is higher, it being 0."

"Interesting…"

"What's going on in your head?"

"Plenty, Ryuk…In fact, I'm glad you told me that."

"Don't tell anyone I did. I'm not supposed to talk about it or Shinigami will report me. He's some sort of advisor to the king. I only told you because you've spared me some boredom for the last few years."

"Don't worry. I'll put this information to good use later on…" At this remark, Ryuk smiles with that creepy smile of his. Now I knew more about shinigami and soul reapers, and I didn't plan to let the information go to waste…

**Short, but it's something. **

**God damnit, Light! What the hell are you planning?**

**Next time: "The plan to catch Kira"**


End file.
